


Apple Of My Eye

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire got a new computer. </p>
<p>It's a shiny new MacBook Pro that he spent a ridiculous amount of money on, along with the iPhone he bought a few months ago.  </p>
<p>Enjolras couldn't be less happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Of My Eye

Grantaire got a new laptop.  ~~Again.~~

It's a shiny new MacBook Pro that he spent a _ridiculous_ amount of money on, along with the iPhone he bought a few months ago. (The iPhone Enjolras paid for.)

Enjolras couldn't be less happy with him. 

For one, he's supposed to be boycotting companies like Apple. Think about it; the products are high out of the sky expensive and break easily. It's not worth it. 

~~Enjolras had to keep reminding himself that he, too, has an iPhone.~~

Also, Grantaire seems to be ignoring him. Today, it is raining, which means Grantaire can't go to the golf course where he works to keep up the lawn. Also, Enjolras is off today. And while Enjolras is trying to cuddle (weird, right? He just feels like he misses Grantaire.), Grantaire is playing with his stupid new computer. 

"What the hell is that you're doing anyway?" 

Grantaire looked up from his drawing pad, an amused expression playing on his face. "What? Jealous of Jade already?"

"...Jade? And no! It's ridicuous to be jealous of a computer." 

"Right," Grantaire laughs. "I'm drawing." 

"Mph." 

Grantaire puts his drawing pad down and sits up to straddle Enjolras. "What was that again?" 

"I love you." Enjolras said, meeting Grantaire's nose with his. "And I've missed you this week; we've been kinda distant." 

"I know..." Grantaire entwined their fingers as their lip locked. Enjolras pulled his boyfriend closer to him, enjoying the warmth and contact. 

They broke apart for air. "I love you too." 

The rest of the afternoon, they left the computer alone. 


End file.
